


One Wild Night

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin is bored in the hotel, one night during their Vegas run, and his cousin and Howie knock on his door. What ensues, is an adventure for all three men.





	One Wild Night

Kevin looked out the hotel balcony, admiring the view of the Vegas nightlife. It was the off day between their Vegas shows, and he just wanted to relax tonight. He knew that Howie and Brian were most likely in their own rooms, and Nick and AJ were both out enjoying the nightlife, responsibly of course. Kevin knew that they would be okay, but still worried about them. He sighed and turned to go back in his room, flipping on the tv, and flopping on the couch. 

“So fucking tired tonight, but I really don’t want to be alone” Kevin thought as he channel surfed, settling on an old movie, that his parents loved. He mindlessly watched it for a while, before a knock on his door startled him out of his haze. 

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Kevin asked as he saw his cousin and Howie at the door, smirks on their faces. He saw the looks, and his cock twitched. 

“We were talking, and we want to play around tonight. Want to join in?” Kevin’s eyes darkened at the chance to have both his cousin and Howie under him, or be at their mercy. He nodded his head, and pulled both of them into the room. 

“Thought so. I think it’s high time that I am in charge. I want to see you, Kevin, sucking off Howie. Both of you strip, now!” Brian looked at his cousin and Howie, who both immediately shed their clothing, and Howie settled on the couch, with Kevin on his knees in front of him. 

“Crawl over and start licking his cock, Howie gets to enjoy the view of you on your knees, and the opportunity to be pleasured. I’ll be watching, stroking my cock, to get it ready for whatever happens next” Brian shed his own clothing, and settled on the chair across from the couch, watching Kevin start to lick Howie’s cock, while slowly stroking his own. 

“Faster Kevin, you don’t want Howie to be displeased” Brian called, and watched Kevin take Howie’s cock in his mouth, starting to suck on it, Howie bucking up, and grabbing Kevin’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock. 

“There we go, that’s a good boy” Brian watched Howie’s eyes dilate, knowing he was already close, but he had more plans in mind for the other two. 

“Kevin, stop” Kevin immediately popped off of Howie’s cock, the younger man whimpering at the loss, knowing he was close to release. Both men looked up at Brian, who was almost at release himself. He looked at the two older men, knowing that he had them at his mercy right now. 

“Both of you get into the bathroom, now!” Brian watched both men crawl into the bathroom, thankful that Kevin’s room had a walk-in shower, big enough for all of them. He waited a minute or two, then walked into the bathroom himself. 

Kevin and Howie were kneeling next to the shower, and Brian smirked. It felt so beyond good to have them at his beck and call, knowing they wouldn’t disappoint him. 

“Kevin get in the shower, Howie wait out here, and stay silent” Brian ordered, and walked in the shower himself, turning on the water, letting it get warm, and watched it fall on Kevin, the droplets cascading down his back, into his ass crack. 

“Kevin stand up and put your hands on the wall” Brian watched Kevin do as asked, and he walked over, and pushed his feet apart, so they were wide open, leaving his ass exposed. 

“Let’s see what happens when I put my cock in between my cousin’s ass cheeks” Brian taunted as he started fingering Kevin’s tight hole, as Kevin whimpered, earning a smack on his ass.

“Did I say you could speak?” Brian growled in Kevin’s ear, and the taller man fell silent, hanging his head, as the water cascaded down on both of them. Brian resumed his earlier actions, feeling Kevin’s body try to clench around his intruding finger, and Brian put a hand on Kevin’s back, in warning, and he relaxed. 

“There we go, baby. Let your cousin make you feel good” Brian inserted a second finger, using the water as lubrication, and scissored his cousin’s tight hole, soon adding a third finger, making sure Kevin was open wide. He eased Kevin’s body down, to flush with his hole, and slowly inserted his cock into his cousin’s open hole. 

“Finally, I have what I always wanted, you submitting to me, and letting me enter your hole. You feel so good baby, and I can’t wait to get my cum inside you” Brian started furiously fucking Kevin, who was tightly braced against the wall, his hands white with the pressure he was putting on them. 

“KEVIN!” Brian screamed two minutes later, as he shot his seed into Kevin, who’s cock was now full and thick. Brian pulled out, and Kevin fell to the floor on his hands and knees. 

“Go out and dry off, Howie get your ass in here” Brian called, Kevin crawled out, and Howie crawled in the shower, his cock still full and hard. 

“Stand up, now” Brian watched Howie get off his hands and knees, and stood in front of him, head bent. Brian lifted it up, and gently kissed Howie, who responded immediately. He pulled off, Howie panting. 

Brian pushed Howie back to his knees, and stuck his cock in his face, trailing it around, leaving pre-cum behind. He shoved his cock in Howie’s mouth, said man gagging, and opening his throat up for the unexpected intrusion. He started sucking and Brian fisted his hands in Howie’s dark hair, shoving it until Howie’s nose hit his balls, and pushed Howie’s head up and down his cock, knowing he was close. 

“Howie, off now!” Howie immediately popped off, and remained silent, eyes looking up at Brian who smirked, and shut the water off. He pumped his cock a couple times, and sprayed his entire load all over Howie, letting it drip off his face onto his chest and stomach.

“Let it dry and then crawl out and into the bedroom again, next to Kevin. I am going to take a quick shower, and be right out” Brian watched Howie crawl out a few minutes later, took a quick shower, and made a couple of decisions while he was alone. 

Howie and Kevin waited on their knees for Brian to come back, shock crossing their faces when Brian himself crawled in, and sat in front of the two of them, looking at them, eyes full of submission. Kevin and Howie looked at each other, and Kevin nodded at the younger man, telling him to take charge. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like I have both Kentucky cousins at my mercy. What could I make them do?” Howie taunted, as Brian and Kevin shivered at his tone, wondering what Howie would do. 

“Kevin, put your nose in the corner while I deal with your younger cousin. You don’t get the pleasure of seeing what I do to Brian, and I don’t want to hear a peep from you at all. Go now!” Howie ordered, and Kevin looked at Brian sadly, before going to the corner. 

“On the bed, Brian” Howie watched as Brian crawled to the bed, going on hands and knees, facing the wall. Howie got up on the bed, and flipped Brian onto his back, startling the younger man, who looked up with eyes wide. 

“I want you on your back pet, I want to have a little fun with you, before you get your release” Howie traced a finger down Brian’s chest, feeling him tremble. He tweaked Brian’s nipple, causing him to cry out. 

“There we go, let your cousin hear your cries and whimpers, leaving him wondering exactly what I’m doing to you” Howie trailed his fingers down Brian’s chest, blowing softly on his nipples, making sure they stayed hard, knowing that caused pain to Brian. 

“Lift your legs up, I want you to present yourself to me” Howie watched Brian lift his legs, spreading them out, exposing his cock and balls, and waiting hole for Howie. 

“Thank you pet” Howie took Brian’s cock in hand, lifting it, and inspected his balls, tweaking them, hearing Brian whine and whimper. He squeezed one, and smiled at Brian’s scream. 

Howie looked back at Kevin, and saw something that made his eyes darken in anger. 

“Kevin Scott Richardson! I just saw that. You are in for a punishment once I’m done with your cousin. Keep your eyes in the damn corner, or I will come over there” Howie sternly called over, and saw Kevin swallow, knowing he was caught. 

Howie looked back at Brian, and smiled, terrifying the younger man. He traced a finger down Brian’s hole, and pushed in a bit, hearing the whine coming from above. 

“Pet is so tight, looks like I will have to do something about that. Thankfully I know Kevin has some toys in his bag” Howie went to Kevin’s suitcase, knowing that Kevin kept a dildo, and a few other things in his bag. He grabbed the lube, the dildo, and the plug. 

“Here we go pet, you’ll have something filling you soon. Lick this, I want to see you sucking on a dildo, while I prep your hole” Howie commanded, giving the dildo to Brian, who turned bright red, as he started licking it, soon putting it in his mouth, sucking on it. 

“So good pet, seeing you suck on that dildo, while I prep your hole” Howie cooed as he coated his fingers in lube, sticking them in Brian’s tightness, making sure to hit his prostate, feeling the older man start to whimper from behind the dildo. 

“Due to your cousin’s misbehavior, I have to deal with him, so I’m plugging your hole, until I can deal with him, you can thank Kevin later pet” Howie lifted the plug into his hand, showing Brian as he coated it in the lube, and stuck it in Brian’s hole, said man whining in frustration. 

“Stay on the bed, and continue sucking the dildo, but if you need a break, take one pet, I don’t want you hurting your jaw” Howie got off the bed, saw Brian’s nod, and went over to the couch, knowing that Brian wouldn’t be sucking the dildo for much longer. 

“Kevin, crawl to the couch, now!” Howie barked, and Kevin quickly crawled over, kneeling in front of Howie, head bent, hands behind his back. 

“Why are you being punished” Howie asked, causing Kevin to swallow.

“I looked back at what was going on between you and Brian, when I was told to keep my nose in the corner” Kevin spoke, not looking up. 

“Correct. Over my knees now” Howie ordered, and Kevin laid across Howie’s lap, while Howie flexed his hand a bit, to get ready to spank Kevin. 

“Ten spankings Kevin, and then go on the bed next to your cousin” Howie quickly spanked Kevin, making sure to hit his thighs as well, before Kevin crawled up on the bed next to his cousin. 

Howie looked at both of the cousins and knew how he wanted them to get each other off. He wanted to watch each of them sucking the other off, with Kevin straddling Brian. 

“Brian lay flat on the bed, and Kevin straddle his face, now!” Howie ordered as he lazily stroked his own cock, seeing the cousin’s eyes widen, before doing as he said. 

“Brian, suck on Kevin’s cock, while he sucks on yours. I want you to blow your loads in each other’s mouths, swallowing every bit of it” Howie watched as the cousins took the others cocks in their mouths sucking greedily, knowing they wouldn’t last long, due to both of their cocks being full and weeping already. 

“BRIAN! KEVIN!” Howie screamed as he shot his load all over his hands and stomach, and watched as the cousins shot their loads out before swallowing, and Kevin popped off Brian’s cock, when he felt Brian release his hold on his own cock. Howie went over and stuck his hands in both of their faces, forcing them to lick his cum, and watched as they worked together to clean his stomach. 

“Let’s get that plug out of Brian, and then its Kevin’s turn” Howie worked the plug out, before kissing both Brian and Kevin. Howie then shook himself, his eyes lightening in submission, before going to his knees in front of Kevin, Brian joining him, both wondering what Kevin would do. 

“How are my baby boys doing?” Kevin cooed down to his boys, watching Brian and Howie’s eyes widen, before smiles crossed their faces, knowing that Kevin loved being called Daddy and Papa by them. 

“Good Daddy. Can’t wait to see what you do with me and Howie” Brian looked up at his cousin, seeing his green eyes darken at his baby cousin calling him daddy. 

“Good Brian, go get on the bed please, while I deal with Howie, you can watch baby boy, but don’t go near your cock, that’s daddy’s present baby” Kevin watched as Brian sat on the bed, Indian-style, keeping his hands together in his lap, knowing not to go near his cock. 

“Papa can’t wait to play with his baby boy. Go sit on the couch baby, Papa is going to make you feel so good, go nice and slow with my oldest boy” Kevin watched as Howie sat on the couch, eyes alight in wonderment, and submission. 

“There we go, let Papa play with your body buddy. Papa is going to get my baby boy all hot and bothered, and then let your little brother come over and have a little fun. Does that sound good buddy?” Howie nodded his head, as Kevin heard Brian whine at being called little brother. He smiled, and started running his hands along Howie’s body, feeling his boy tremble and writhe. 

“Papa wants you to lay on the couch buddy, give Papa more access to your cock. Can you do that for me buddy?” Howie nodded and pulled his legs onto the couch, spreading them as much as he could, to give his Papa the most access. 

“Good job buddy, Papa is so proud. Let’s make little Howie feel so good” Kevin started ghosting Howie’s cock and balls, feeling his baby boy squirm, setting a hand on his stomach, tracing calming patterns on his abs, feeling him relax. 

“Papa is going to just see if his words can make little Howie get nice and big for Papa. My baby boy is so good for Papa. Always listening, doing exactly what Papa asks, playing nice with his little brother, sharing Papa. Papa is so proud of you buddy” Kevin cooed, watching Howie’s cock twitch and fill up. 

“Yay buddy! Want your little brother to come over now, so Papa has both his boys?” Howie nodded, and Kevin looked over at the bed. 

“Come to Daddy, little man, come join your big brother” Kevin called to Brian who scampered off the bed, and crawled over to the couch, sitting next to his Daddy. 

“Daddy wants you to put your hand on Howie’s cock little man, and see if you can get him to spill all over your hand. Can you do that little man?” Brian nodded and took Howie’s cock in hand, and started pumping it, feeling it fill in his hand, and get purple, starting to leak precum, which Kevin licked up. 

“Papa, I’m close” Howie whined, as he writhed on the couch, feeling his younger brother pump his cock. Kevin smiled encouragingly, watching Howie scream Brian’s name, as he shot his load all over his stomach, and Brian’s hand. 

“Little man, can you lick your hand, and then help Daddy clean up your brother please” Kevin asked, and Brian nodded, licking Howie’s cum off his hand, and then licked Howie’s stomach, along with his Daddy, as Howie calmed down, a goofy smile on his face. 

“Hey buddy, want to help your little brother feel as good as you do?” Howie nodded, and Brian’s eyes lit up. Kevin smiled, kissing both his boys on the lips, feeling them respond eagerly. 

“Want to help Papa ride your little brother?” Howie and Brian lit up at that, and Kevin pointed to the bed, both boys scampering, and sitting on their knees on the bed.

“Little man, lay on your back, and don’t move, but your brother and I want to hear your whines and whimpers” Kevin instructed, and watched as Brian lay on the bed, he and Howie on either side of him. 

“Come here buddy, let Papa prep your hole, so that you can ride your little brother” Howie moved next to Kevin, who took the lube, and quickly prepped his hole. 

Howie eased on top of Brian, and slowly lowered his hole to Brian’s cock, which was already leaking pre.

“There we go buddy, just go down a little bit, tease your younger brother a bit” Kevin softly instructed, watching his oldest ride his youngest. Brian whimpered as he felt his cock enter Howie’s hole, knowing that he wouldn’t get his release until Daddy took over. 

“How’s it feel little man” Kevin heard Brian whimper in response, and he softly told his buddy to go a little further down on his brother. Howie did so, and then pulled up, Brian whining at the loss. Howie went up and down a few more times, before Kevin stopped him.

“Pull off buddy, it’s Papa’s turn to finish your brother off” Kevin quickly prepped his hole, and eased onto his youngest boy. 

“Buddy, I want you to take care of Papa’s cock, so that Papa unloads on your brother’s chest, use one hand on mine, and one on yours, so we all climax together” Howie nodded, and leaned over Brian to start licking at his Papa’s cock, which was already leaking once again, and started palming his own cock. 

“Daddy, I’m close” Brian whined, overstimulated with having Daddy on his cock, and watching his big brother bring himself and Daddy to their own climaxes. 

“Buddy, you ready” at Howie’s nod, he slid completely down on his youngest, and Brian unloaded as Howie sprayed his load on his Papa, and pumped Papa’s cock onto his brother. 

The three screamed each other’s names as they hit their final release, and Howie fell to Brian’s side, and Kevin pulled out gently, laying on Brian’s other side, all three panting. 

“Let Daddy and Papa clean his boys up, while my little man and my buddy relax” Kevin sat up and licked Brian’s chest clean, and Howie’s hand, tasting Howie’s cum, and then his own. He settled back down and looked at his cousin and bandmate. 

“How was that boys? We each got to dominate the other, and ended with some sweetness” Kevin looked at Howie and Brian, who had blissed out smiles on their faces, Brian already spooning Howie. 

“So good Kev, that was beyond my wildest dreams. I love being with the two of you especially, no offense to AJ and Nick, but there is something about being with my cousin and closest bandmate, that makes me so beyond happy” Brian rasped out, snuggling Howie, who was already almost asleep. 

“I agree with Brian, so happy” Howie got out, before sleep overtook him, and he felt Brian curl around him. Kevin looked down at the two, with Brian almost asleep, a fond smile on his face. 

“That was so worth it. Love my boys so much. Can’t wait to do it again soon” Kevin spooned his cousin, and all three were soon asleep, blissed out smiles on their faces, feeling sated and content. Kevin had no idea in the beginning of the night, that it would be such a wild adventure, but he wouldn’t trade this night for anything. He loved being with his brothers, and couldn’t wait to do this with Nick and AJ soon enough. 


End file.
